A Kiss of Fate
by Courtney Taylor
Summary: What happens after Sydney leaves Adrian's apartment that night? Will their love ever blossom to a full bloom? Set after The Golden Lily this story goes into the mind of Sydney Sage, an alchemist who isn't suppose to love a vampire. SPOILERS. Sydrian.
1. Chapter 1

I walked out of Adrian's building heading for Latte. When I was safely inside Latte I began to cry. This was a weird feeling, because I always liked to keep a level head. A million questions began to enter my mind. Did I like Adrian? Does he really know me that well? What will happen if the Alchemists find out? And most importantly could I ever be with Adrian? As much as I thought I liked Adrian I knew it wasn't right for us to be together. The tattoo on my cheek proved it wrong. Though my head kept repeating wrong wrong wrong, my heart knew it was so right to be with him.

Once I had stopped crying I started Latte and drove to Amberwood. The whole car ride all I could think about was my kiss with Adrian. I had felt it. Whenever Brayden kissed me I didn't feel anything and assumed it as normal, but with Adrian it was completely different. It had felt so right with him, everything was right with him. I shook my head knowing everything was wrong. That was the problem, everything with Adrian was right and wrong at the same time.

I pulled up to Amberwood and was immediately greeted by Jill. That's when I remembered she must have seen everything and was here to convince me to go back to Adrian. I would to, it would just take convincing. I got out of the car bracing myself for Jill.

"I know you love him Sydney. No amount of words could convince me otherwise." Jill didn't waste any time stating the obvious. "And he loves you, he really does. He used to love Rose, but that was before he got to know you. Please give him a chance Sydney, that's all he wants. She had pleaded her case.

"Jill I can't be with him you know that." Avoiding the fact that I loved him, I didn't even know what love was "I can't give him a chance, the Alchemists would send me away, would you want that?"

"No I don't want that." She said looking at the ground. "But...what the Alcemists don't know won't hurt them right? And you never denied loving Adrian, so you do" A smiled appeared on her face.

"Jill I don't even know what love is to say that I experience it." And that was the truth, the logical truth. I started to walk away, and maybe go get some sleep in my room. That's all I wanted was sleep. When Jill didn't stop me I walked faster in hopes nobody would bother me.

Getting a good nights sleep was exactly what I needed . But my dreams told me otherwise. I kept dreaming of the kiss and what would've happened if I never left his apartment. I dreamed this exact dream for a week straight. During the week I avoided Adrian at all costs, and he never tried to make contact with me once. At Jill's feedings he was never there, Dimitri had told me he comes on different days to avoid me. If this what it came down to? Avoiding each other until my mission here was over?

A week from the kiss was the night I dreamed differently. I was in Adrian's apartment, which was filled with paintings of me and the lily. There was also one painting of a girl and a boy kissing, but the background made it seem as though they were secluded from the world. I was wearing the dress from the Halloween dance, the one everyone said I looked beautiful in, especially Adrian. He materialized before my eyes looking as gorgeous as ever.

"Sage." He said soon becoming at a loss for words. That's when I realized this was one of his spirit dreams. I didn't like the use of the magic but dreams seemed so harmless. My inner voice was telling me how wrong using this magic was. From the look on Adrian's face I could tell he knew I was unhappy with this use of magic.

"Adrian you know I don't like this." I started out by saying. But he didn't seem to care

"Listen, do you you know how hard it's been staying away from you?" He said taking a few steps toward me. "I stayed away for your sake, because I knew you didn't want to be around me for what happened, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you walk out that door." He motioned toward his front door. "I'm sorry I let you leave."

It was then I realized he wasn't apologizing for the kiss, he was apologizing for letting me leave. I was sorry for leaving but Humans and Vampires can't be together under any circumstances. "Adrian, I know how you feel about me now, and I was so blind to see. But I don't love you. I've been researching and it seems that love is a chemical reaction in the brain. If there was a chemical reaction due to love going on in my brain I would know." As I as talking he walked toward me, and even when I stopped he didn't stop. It wasn't until he was a few inches away from me that he finally did stop.

"You can research love all you want, but it's not an exact science that you can measure." He took my hands in his and looked me in the eye. "Love isn't exact fact, it's strong feeling. And that is the feeling I have for you."

"Then what does love feel like?" I asked.

"Love is when no matter how much time you spend with a person you always want to be around them. It's when you find yourself thinking about them and just start smiling like an idiot because you know you're crazy about them. It's when you'll do anything just to spend time with them and to be around them. But most importantly, love is when you want what is best for the other person no matter how much it hurts you." After his speech he looked me right in the eyes "Love is how I feel for you"

I didn't have control of what happened next. He kissed me again, but this time it was much more passionate. All together I was overwhelmed by a multitude of emotions, most of this knew what I was doing was wrong. I didn't care because it felt so right. There was electricity around us that secluded us from the rest of the world. All that mattered now was Adrian and me. When he finally broke off he looked directly into my eyes and said "I love you, Sydney Sage."

"I love you too, Adrian Ivashkov." Surprised with the words that just came out of my mouth he hugged me. It was the most loving embrace I have ever been in.

"Those are the words I've been waiting weeks to hear." He said all muffled. I could feel him smile, and that's when I realized this was all wrong.

I pushed him away, keeping my hands on his chest. I looked up at him and said "But we can't be together." I dropped my hands to my side and looked at the ground. "Just let me get some sleep before I have to wake up."

"One sec, Sydney." He said. I looked up at him and he caught my eyes. "You're not leaving with out this." He pulled me into another passionate kiss. Everything didn't matter anymore, all the world was was us. He broke away and I just kept staring at him. "Until next time." And like that I was returned to my own dreams.

My phone alarm woke me up and I thought about the dream I had of Adrian. I checked my phone to turn off the alarm and as I did so I saw I had received a text message. It was from Adrian. _Goodmorning beautiful _it read. That's when I realized last night was not a dream. Adrian had used his spirit magic to find me in my dreams, and that was wrong.

I didn't answer the text, I felt it wrong. In real life Adrian and I never spoke, and that's how it was going to stay. It was a dream, at least I thought it was. I did not love Adrian, that was insane. There was a knock on my door and I got out of bed to answer it. Along the way I almost tripped over a package, I didn't know who it was from but it could wait.

On the other side of the door was Eddie, he seemed worried. I was surprised to see that Angeline was not with him, since they were attached at the hip lately. I invited him inside my room but he shook his head. I gave him a confused look and that's when he started speaking

"I have lost Jill. She wasn't in her room this morning when Angeline woke up. Can you drive us to Adrian's? We think she might be there." Eddie looked relieved to get that out of his system.

I sighed. "Sure. Meet me at my car in 15 minutes." He nodded and left down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

I closed the door to my room and thought of what I wanted to wear. Since it was a Saturday I did not have to wear the school's uniform. I decided on wearing a yellow tank top covered by a black blazer. Because it was suppose to be extra hot out today I opted for black shorts that barely came to the knee with black flats. Grabbing my phone I realized I was still missing my cross. I had given it to Adrian and never got it back after that night in his apartment. Looks like today I was getting it back. I walked across campus to my car and saw Eddie and Angeline waiting for me.

I slid into the drivers seat as Eddie took passenger and Angeline sat in back. There was no talking for the whole ride to Adrian's apartment. I pulled into a parking spot and Eddie shot out of the car and immediately walked into the building. Angeline and I walked together and saw that Eddie had waited for us infront of Adrian's door.

Eddie was the one to knock as I hid behind him and Angeline. I heard the sound of the door opening.

"Well you two are over early on a Saturday morning." I heard him stop as he noticed the panic in Eddie's face.

"Jill is missing and this was the first place we thought she'd be." Eddie said as soon as Adrian had stopped talking.

Adrian sighed and then spoke. "She's not here. She didn't even stop by. Come inside so we can all figure this out."

Eddie and Angeline walked inside and that is when I was exposed. I dared a look at Adrian. He was looking at me, of course he was looking at me.

"Sage, I didn't see you standing there. Would you like to come in or stand out in the hallway." Adrian said in the most serious tone.

"I'll come in. Anything to help find Jill." I said as I walked into his apartment avoiding eye contact. I saw Eddie and Angeline on the couch discussing possible places to find Jill. They were talking about splitting up and getting Dimitri involved. They planned for Angeline to go with Dimitri and Eddie to go by himself. They planned to keep Adrian and I at his apartment, completely oblivious to the fact that I was not on good terms with him. When everything was decided and Dimitri had arrived they all left on their mission, and I was alone with Adrian.

As soon as they all had left Adrian began to speak. "That was one crazy dream last night huh Sage?"

"It was wrong Adrian. Using spirit magic to trick me into saying the things you wanted to hear from me." I frowned and took a seat on the couch

"All I did was create the scene and what we were wearing." Adrian said as he looked out the window of his apartment. "You spoke your own thoughts."

I was astonished. I honestly thought he had tricked me. "Well I didn't mean it. I thought I was dreaming, and dreams mean nothing. I still think you using spirit was wrong."

"Of course you do that's what you've always thought." He turned to face me. "Tell me this Sage, if wasn't a dream would you have still said what you said last night? I didn't expect you to actually believe all that was real, but to me it was. I had to stay away from you for a week to gather my words and feeling, and when I finally thought of the words visiting you through your dreams seemed like the only way. If you don't feel the same then I will understand, but that's because you're using your head."

I was taken aback by his words. "Adrian its not using my head, I truly am listening to my heart. I meant what I said last week. I don't choose you."

"It's written all over your aura." He said facing the window again. "But enough of this. I see your finally wearing shorts."

Typical Adrian to comment about my clothing. I couldn't help but smile. "The forecast called for high temperatures today. Don't expect me to dress like this all the time."

"Oh I don't. But I will enjoy it while the opportunity stands." He faced me again and took a few steps toward the couch. "And it isn't usual for you to have your hair in a normal ponytail either."

"As I said, it was suppose to be hot out and I dressed accordingly." I said. I could see him studying me like I what I just had said was wrong, but of course it wasn't.

"Then why are you wearing a blazer?" He said with a smirk

For this I had no answer. Wearing the blazer had just come naturally. "Well I suppose I could take it off but my tank top it to exposing and your apartment is air conditioned anyway."

"That maybe true, but you Sydney Sage are the only person to think your tank top is "to exposing."" He said crossing his arms. "I have seen girls wear bikinis and still think they were wearing to many clothes."

"Well I'm not like those girls, nor will I ever be." I said. I hadn't looked at him this whole conversation and finally did after this statement. My eyes locked with his green ones. I felt electricity between us. I didn't want to look away, I could hold his gaze forever. That's when I realized how I was feeling was wrong. I had to keep denying myself of Adrian because it was wrong. Though it hurt me to keep rejecting him, I knew it was the right thing to do.

He took a seat next to me on the couch and started to speak. "I think it would be okay if you took of the blazer." He smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back. "But I don't want to be one of those girls." Adrian knew what I meant when I said "those girls"

"Believe me, you will never be one of those girls." He took my hand in his "And I know you think it to be wrong, but I really want to kiss you right now."

Unable to break eye contact I said "Why"

Without hesitating he said "Because you are the most beautiful girl I have ever laid my eyes on. Not because of you body, but because of your personality. We connect Sydney." We continued to stare into each others eyes. Adrian began to move closer to me and I let him.

Suddenly I stood up, stopping whatever was going to happen. I walked into the kitchen and returned with a diet coke. I faced the window and refused to speak about what had just happened.

When I was calm I spoke. "Adrian it can't happen"

"Why not?" He said softly

I sighed and decided to lie to him. "Because I met someone else. Someone human that I can be with."

"Do you think he is your soulmate?"

"I don't believe in soulmates."

"I found my soulmate." He said directly his voice in my direction. "I still have your cross, I'm surprised you haven't asked for it back."

I turned to face him. "How was I suppose to? After that night I didn't think we would ever talk again."

He looked puzzled. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Well you were purposely missing when I took Jill to her feedings, and I didn't think you wanted to see me anyway." My answer came out of my mouth without me having to think of them

Adrian pondered these words and this gave me a chance to finish my diet coke. I walked into the kitchen and threw the can away, I knew recycling would've been better but Adrian didn't have that option. I walked back into the living room to see Adrian sitting on the couch waiting for me. I sighed and sat on the couch next to him. He turned to face me and took my hands in his.

He was about to speak when suddenly Eddie burst into the apartment. I jumped up from the couch, startled by his entrance.

"We found Jill." He said out of breath. "Dimitri and Angeline have her and are bringing her here."

"Where was she?" I said a little to loud.

"I'll tell you when she gets here, it's interesting though." Eddie said walking into the kitchen. He appeared a moment later with a glass of water.

"What do you mean interesting?" This was Adrian's words.

"Again, I'll tell you when she gets here." Eddie said before downing his glass of water.

I shot Adrian a look like we almost got caught. He just smiled his usually charming smile like it wasn't a big deal. It was a big deal. If anyone had found out we kissed I'd be sent to the reeducation centers like Keith. I shuddered at the thought.

There was a knock on the door and Eddie went to go answer it. Through the door came Angeline followed by Dimitri carrying Jill. I wasn't sure if she was dead or alive.

"Okay now I can tell you what happened." Eddie said setting his empty glass down onto the coffee table.


	3. Chapter 3

All eyes were on Eddie as he told the story of how Dimitri found Jill. I had sat next to Adrian on the couch and we were so close our legs almost touched.

"Dimitri found her out in the desert. At the time he had found her she was still conscious and was able to tell us how she got there. Apperently Trey woke her up and brought her to the desert. What we didn't know is that Jill has been seeing Trey behind our backs." At that point I gasped and Adrian placed his hand on my knee, I felt electricity flow through me. I looked back up at Eddie and he continued "Trey had taken her to the desert, knowing after a while the sun would drain her. We think he led her on just so he could destroy her."

I pondered what he had just said. "Well maybe he did that for a reason. He liked Angeline for a while and now she's with you. Maybe by hurting Jill he knew he'd be hurting you." Adrian and I got off the couch so Dimitri could lay Jill there.

Eddie knelt down so he was face level with Jill, incase she woke up. Angeline stood behind him with her hand on his shoulder for comfort. Dimitri found his way to the kitchen which left Adrain and I standing 2 feet away from Angeline. I had my arms crossed unable to get my mind off of Jill.

As Jill starting waking up I put my hands by my side and took a step forward. Adrian grabbed my hand and held it. Jill's eyes fluttered open and she started gasping for air. Dimitri ran into the room and knelt next to Eddie. We all watched as Jill tried to find enough air to speak.

"Trey...love...father...me...sun..." She managed to say between gasps. After those few words she drifted off again and immediately everyone was on their feet and discussing what to do. In the end it was decided that the 3 guardians would take Jill to feed, and they hoped that would give her some strength back. I offered to drive them back but they said they wanted me to stay here. I put a scowl on my face as they left.

I sat down in the middle of the couch and put my head in my hands. This was all so much. What did Jill's words mean? I needed a cup of coffee at a time like this. I told Adrian I would be right back and left before he could protest. I was glad to finally get away from him, I didn't need him trying to kiss me all day, even though I really liked when he did.  
I shook my head and unlocked Latte. I slid into the drivers seat and started the car. I drove to Spencer's content with being away from Adrian, though I couldn't help what he was doing there while I was gone. I shook my head as I pulled into a parking spot right infront of Spencer's. I stepped out of my car and began to walk into Spencer's.

The aroma of coffee greeted me as I entered and I smiled. I went up to the counter and ordered my usual. I got the money from my wallet and as I looked up I almost dropped it. On the otherside of the counter was Brayden, the boy who called me irresponsible. I almost starting laughing again, but instead handed him the money.

"You know I go on break in five minutes." He said as he handed me my coffee "Maybe we can talk."

I simply nodded unable to believe he just said that. I took my coffee and sat down at a table near the window. I sipped my coffee and wondered what Adrian was doing while he waited for news from Eddie. I bet he would just drink, like he always did. _You make me want to become something greater than myself. _I remembered the words Adrian said to me that night. I looked down at my coffee longing for that night back.

"Hey stranger." Said a familiar voice. I looked up and realized it was Brayden. He was smiling at me, which was strange because after our breakup I figured he would never want to speak to me again. I smiled and motioned for him to sit down in the chair opposite me.

"I know this is out of the blue, but, I have been thinking and I really like you Sydney. Do you maybe want to try again with us?" He said this so sincere I was hard to believe he might be lying.

"I don't know. I have even more family problems than I did when we broke up." And I meant it. With the current situation with Jill and Adrian always trying to kiss me I didn't know how I would explain that to Brayden. "I don't think you would want to handle that again."

"I see where you are coming from. I'm sorry I brought it up." I heard the sadness in his voice. "Well, if the family things clear up let me know." At that point he got up and headed back to work.

I finished my coffee and headed for the door. As I walked onto the sidewalk I had noticed the weather change. It went from clear skis to cloudy during my time in Spencer's. I hopped into Latte and hurried to Adrian's apartment. As I pulled into the parking lot it began to drizzle. I locked Latte and ran into Adrian's building. I knocked on his door and he immediately answered.

As I was about to walk in a loud clap of thunder sounded and I ran to the couch. I huddled into a ball and realized how humiliating this was for me. Sydney Sage, scared of a thunderstorm. They didn't happen often in the desert so I never had to worry about them. Now that one was happening I couldn't help but be overwhelmed with terror. I collected myself enough to sit on the edge of the couch gripping the arm of it. I didn't dare look at Adrian, I didn't want to know what he was thinking.

I heard a pone ring the same time a louder clap of thunder sounded. Adrian went to the phone and was gone for the longest time. When he returned he sat down on the couch next to me.

"That was Eddie." He began to say "He asked if we were okay here because the power went out at Clarence's." He paused for a long while. "I've never seen you like this Sage."

I dared a look at him. Worry flooded his face. "Adrian I'm fine. It's just a little fear of thunder." At that moment the loudest clap of thunder sounded and I yelped. I was so embarassed.

Adrian wrapped his arms around me and said "Don't worry I'm here Sydney." I let go of the couch and snuggled into his arms, letting my fear go and trusting him to take care of me. He kissed the top of my head and I felt safe. We stayed like that until the thunderstorm was over. Once it was over I looked into Adrian's green eyes. Before I knew was happened Adrian kissed me. I was a new person every time he kissed me. I was starting to like kissing Adrian. I wanted to forget about my head and just be with Adrian, but I knew that would never be possible.

We broke from the kiss and Adrian took my hands in his. "Sydney Sage, be mine even if it means sneaking around." He meant it.

I went to answer him but my phone rang. Not bothering to look at the caller ID I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Sydney. I want you back." On the other end of the phone was Brayden.


	4. Chapter 4

I stared at my hone unable to comprehend what Brayden just said. Adrian was giving me a worried look but I ignored it.

"Brayden you just told me now wasn't the time. So I'm going to have to decline." Without hesitating I hung up the phone, throwing it on the floor. I don't know why, but I just wanted distance with what just happened. Adrian and I sat in silence for a while, he didn't know what just happened and I wasn't going to tell him.

"Sage.." He started to say. I looked at him as he spoke. "I don't know what just happened but-" At those words Adrian started kissing me, and I let him. He wrapped is arms around me and pulled me in closer, as I wrapped my arms behind his neck. I wanted him, all of him, but it was wrong. I parted from the kiss and moved to the other side of the couch.

Before I could say anything Dimitri burst through the door. Adrian and I both looked up at him. At first he didn't say anything. He breath was heavy, like he ran hear.

"Jill has woken up. She's okay, but she doesn't remember anything." Dimitri looked relieved wen he got the words out.

"Do you want me to co-" I started to say.

"No. Everyone wants you to stay here. Don't go back to the school either. We need you and Adrian in one place." Dimitri cut me off.

"But Dimitri I can't stay here." I glanced at Adrian, he was unpredictable. "Please let me come with you."

"Sydney, the group needs you here. Please stay here." Dimitri said in a harsh tone.

All I could do was sink into the couch, I didn't want to stay here with Adrian. Dimitri left, and I was alone with Adrian again. There was silence for a long time, and I liked it. Silent Adrian, he should do this more often. To soon Adrian moved toward me, trapping me at the end of the couch.

"Sage.." Adrian stated to say, I didn't look at him "Sydney please look at me." I gave in and looked at him. "No really look at me." I looked him over and took everything in. Adrian Ivashkov was gorgeous, still is. He defends me, and has been nothing but kind to me ever since I arrived. Why was I torturing him like this? Because it was wrong. Because he was a monster. But he wasn't was he? A monster couldn't be this handsome and kind. I took a deep breath, and held it. I looked back up and locked eyes with him. "Now tell me you don't love me. I'll believe you, I'll leave you alone. I won't visit you in your dreams anymore and I won't contact you. You won't even know I exist."

I let out the breath I was holding. "I don't-" I started to say and saw the sadness in his eyes. "know, Adrian."

There was silence after that. Adrian just looked at me, and didn't know what to make of my answer. He seemed pleased that saying I didn't know, was better. But was it better? I needed Adrian in my life, I couldn't be without him. Did that mean I loved him? Love must be more than that. Just needing someone.

"I can fix that." Adrian said before kissing me again. I always let Adrian kiss me, but this time I wanted to kiss him. I brought my hands up behind his neck leaning into the kiss. Adrian placed his hands on my waist and pulled me into his lap. I let my hands fall and rest on his shoulders. Out mouths parted and our tongues met, getting tangled together. I had never kissed like this before.

Adrian broke the kiss this time. He pressed his forehead to mine. "I love you Sydney Sage and nothing in the world is going to change that." I let a smile slip from her lips. Every time Adrian said he loved me it made my heart sing. Does that mean I love him? I couldn't imagine a life without him.

I pushed myself away from the couch and started for the bathroom. I saw Adrian stare after me wondering where I was going. I knew where the bathroom was but I found myself wandering into Adrian's bedroom. I don't know what brought me here, but I realized I had never been in his bedroom before. I pushed the door open and examined the room. Clothes were thrown everywhere, and the bed was unmade. I knew Adrian was messy so this didn't surprise me. What did surprise me was the painting, he had painted, hanging over his bed. It was a painted picture me. This shouldn't have surprised me as much as it did.

"Do you like the painting I painted?" It was Adrian who spoke. He startled me, I hadn't heard him come down the hall to find me. I turned around to face him.

"Why did you paint me?" I questioned him.

He cupped my face in his hands "Because you're the most beautiful girl in whole world, and I love you." He pressed his lips lightly to mine. I placed my hands on his chest, tracing circled with my fingers. He rested his hands on my lower back and drew me in closer. I didn't want this sensation to stop. Every time Adrian kissed me was like a silent blessing, showing me there is good in something that is suppose to me a monster. But he couldn't be a monster because he kissed like an angel.

I parted from the kiss and embraced Adrian. I wanted to be close with him, and be safe in is arms. His arms held me tight and we stayed like that for what felt like ages. Hours could go by and I wouldn't care. As long as I was safe in his arms.

He placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me away so he could see my face. I was smiling up at him, smiling in a way I had never before. Adrian made me happy. "So, my dear, are you going to tell me who you were on the phone with?" Adrian said it the sweetest way.


End file.
